1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to an information distributing method, an information distributing system, an information distributing server, a mobile communication network system, and communication service providing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Web pages from a WWW server can conventionally be viewed using software (hereafter referred to as a “browser”) having a browser function installed in a communication terminal such as a personal computer, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), or a mobile station. Browsers include those for personal computers such as the Netscape Communicator (product name) from Netscape Communications (company name) in the U.S. and the Internet Explorer (product name) from the Microsoft (company name) in the U.S., and those exclusively used for mobile stations or PDAs.
If, however, the browser is displayed on a small screen (if, for example, Web pages are viewed in a small display mounted in a mobile station, a PDA, and the like, or a personal computer user sets a browser display screen for a small size), Web pages are disadvantageously not displayed as intended by producers.
Additionally, in this case, a Web page viewer disadvantageously requires a large amount of time to scroll the browser display screen.
Further, a user viewing Web pages while navigating therethrough using radio communication and a mobile station, a PDA, and the like, may be involved in a traffic accident when visually obtaining information while scrolling a desired Web page, and the user thinks the scroll operation complicated and cumbersome.
Third-generation mobile communication networks such as the IMT-2000 employ a multicall function to enable mobile stations to execute simultaneous communication using a plurality of communication channels, for example, a voice channel and a packet channel.
However, in information distributing services in conventional mobile communication networks which distribute information from content servers and the like to portable terminals, individual communication channels are independently provided with services and it is disadvantageously impossible to provide services for sequentially distributing information using a plurality of communication channels in such a manner that a group of data comprising different types of continuous data (such as voice and image data, for example) are divided into files of data each of which can be displayed in one screen of a portable terminal so that search, skip, rewind, page navigation, and the like can be controlled based on index information (link information and the like) for the files obtained by the division.
In addition, in the information distributing services in the conventional mobile communication networks which distribute information from content servers and the like to portable terminals, it is disadvantageously impossible to provide services for sequentially distributing a group of data comprising different types of continuous data (such as voice and image data), using a plurality of communication channels.
Further, in the information distributing services in the conventional mobile communication networks, it is disadvantageously impossible to provide the same service using a plurality of communication channels.